Cadence Inaccessible OneShot Special: Kiss My Ass
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Ich habe mir Hoffnungen gemacht...besser schlägt man Jungs nicht in die Flucht, als den Anschein zu erwecken, sie wären auch nur irgendwas anderem als ihrem Schwanz und dessen Wohlbefinden verpflichtet...


Hallo!

Dies ist ein One-Shot zu Cadence Inaccessible.

Es empfiehlt sich, zumindest das Kapitel No Worries! (06 glaub ich...) gelesen zu haben, weil das Geschehene ungefähr dann spielt.

Im Prinzip kann man es aber auch so lesen, also es erklärt sich also alles von selber, es gibt dann nur einen unbekannten Charakter.

Die Hauptsache ist eh, dass man wütend und rachsüchtig drauf ist:-) gggggggggggg

CADENCE INACCESSIBLE ONE-SHOT SPECIAL: Kiss My Ass! 

Cho lag nach der Party im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses. Sie fühlte sich so dämlich. Sie starrte an die Decke und erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht. Draco datete sie und schlief weiterhin mit dieser Dawn.

Super.

Das war so erniedrigend gewesen, vor allen Leuten, sie das Mädchen, mit dem jeder Junge ausgehen wollte, bekam nach dreimal daten gesagt dass der Junge ihrer Begierde mit einer andern schlief.

Cho Chang ist von einem Typen verarscht worden, von einem Typen, von dem viele sagen, er sei drei Nummern zu groß für sie gewesen.

Das war Gesprächsstoff den Hogwarts liebte.

Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter (naja...), Delta Cruz, Draco Malfoy, es wäre ihr größter Triumph gewesen, Draco's neue Freundin zu sein.

Jeder hätte sie beneidet. Jeder.

Und die dummen Lästermäuler hätten für allemal die Klappe gehalten und ehrfürchtig versucht ihr in den Arsch zu kriechen.

Hätten, wären, würden.

Doch es hätte ihr eigentlich klar sein müssen, dass sie gegen Dawn keine Chance hatte. Dawn war atemberaubend hübsch und verdammt cool. Und auf eine Weise schamlos, die es nicht billig wirkte.

Sie Esel, es hätte ihr dämmern müssen, dass die beiden was am laufen hatten.

Cho kochte vor Neid.

Dawn war so perfekt.

Cho biss auf ihren Nägeln herum. Der blassrosa Nagellack war abgeblättert. Und sie war zu faul ihn abzumachen.

_Wie unperfekt_.

Dawn war ja so cool.

Cho schleuderte ein Kissen gegen den Sessel. Die ach so tolle Dawn. Cho war nicht wirklich in Draco verliebt gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn haben wollen. Auf Teufel komm raus.

Und es war verdammt bitter zu verlieren, vor allem, wenn man es nicht gewöhnt war.

Sie hatte um ihn gekämpft, war dreimal mit ihm ausgewesen und diese verdammte Dawn hatte bestimmt nur einmal lächeln müssen, damit Draco hin und weg gewesen war. Weg traf das ganze wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Oh ja, Dawn war wirklich supercool. Konnte es eigentlich sein, dass Dawn von Damn kam? Wäre doch möglich, das m mancher Leute sieht aus wie ein w!

Sie hing mit Harry Potter rum, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, vielleicht in Draco's Augen nicht die beste Gesellschaft, aber in aller andern Augen. Die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt wollte doch im Grunde mit Harry Potter befreundet sein, die andere Hälfte wollte mit ihm schlafen.

Und was hatte sie tun müssen?

Bestimmt nur lächeln.

Und dass Dawn auf KFC gewesen war, sie sah nicht nur gut aus und war cool, sie war auch noch mit Abstand die beste Quidditchspielerin die die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte und natürlich war sie, wie sollte es anders sein, zusätzlich auch noch wahnsinnig intelligent.

Es hieß in ihrem Abschlusszeugnis hatte sie nur As gehabt. Und sie hatte nicht mal lernen müssen.

Vor Wut schrie Cho auf!

Sowas war doch nicht gerecht!

Warum war Draco nicht verrückt nach ihr? Sie war wenigstens menschlich!

Ein nicht gerade unwichtiger Aspekt in einer Beziehung.

Sie war bis jetzt eines der hübschesten Mädchen der Schule gewesen und dann war Dawn gekommen.

Und Draco war anscheinend der Ansicht, dass das Beste gerade gut genug für ihn sei.

Das Dumme war, dass nun nicht mehr Cho das Beste war sondern Dawn.

Draco hielt sich sowieso für den King der Schule.

Der heilige Draco Malfoy.

Und dann noch Draco's Spruch, es täte ihm leid, dass sie es so erfahren hätte.

Was denn bitteschön? Wann macht ein Draco Malfoy einen Fehler und wann tut es ihm leid?

An dieser Stelle hätte sich Cho wohl geehrt fühlen sollen, aber bei Dawn würde ihm dann ja wohl alles tausend mal mehr leid tun.

Es war sinnlos.

Na das mit ihm und Dawn täte ihm leid.

_Hast du ein Problem damit? Ich nämlich nicht._

Gute Antwort.

Statt dessen hatte sie gesagt:

Ich habe mir Hoffnungen gemacht

Besser schlägt man Jungs nicht in die Flucht, als den Anschein zu erwecken, sie wären auch nur irgendwas anderem wie ihrem Schwanz und dessen Wohlbefinden verpflichtet.

Es täte ihm leid hatte er wiederholt.

_Tut es dir nicht, halt also dein Maul, du bist doch froh, dass es sich so gelöst hat oder? Du wärst doch zu feige oder besser gesagt zu bequem gewesen, mir was zu sagen und hättest mich munter weiter gedatet._

In Wirklichkeit aber nur:

Vergiss es!

Irgendwie würde sie schon über ihn hinweg kommen.

Nicht über Draco, das war eigentlich momentan nebensächlich, sondern über die Niederlage gegen Dawn.

Ist sie gut im Bett?

Sag es mir!

Bestimmt treibt sie's wie ein Weltmeister, denn sie ist ja so perfekt.

Hat immer Lust, steht immer bereit.

Deshalb bist du doch mit ihr zusammen, oder?

Weil sie gut blasen kann.

Unter anderem, neben zwölftausend anderen Dingen.

Cho heulte auf.

Diese verdammte Kuh!

Es gab keinen einzigen Makel an ihr.

(Außer, dass sie was mit Draco hatte natürlich)

Außer das sie perfekt war.

Cho hasste Dawn.

Die würde schon noch mal ihr Fett weg bekommen.

Und Cho würde daran nicht unbeteiligt sein.

ENDE

Reviewen bitte!

ggg

Inspired by: Shakira- Don't Bother

She's got the kind of look which defies gravity

She's the greatest cook

And she's fat free

She's been to private school

And she speaks perfect French

She's got her perfect friends

Oh isn't she cool?

She practices Tai Chi

She'd never lose her nerve

She's more than you deserve

She's just far better than me

Hey, hey!

So don't bother

I won't die of deception

I promise you will never see me cry

Don't feel sorry

And don't bother

I'll be fine

But she's waiting

The ring you gave to her will lose it's shine

So don't bother, be unkind

I'm sure she doesn't know

How to touch you like I would

I beat her at that one good

Don't you think so?

She's almost 6''0 feet tall

She must think that I'm a flea

I'm really a cat you see

And it's not my last life at all

Hey, hey!

So don't bother

I won't die of deception

I promise you will never see me cry

Don't feel sorry

And don't bother

I'll be fine

But she's waiting

The ring you gave to her will lose it's shine

so don't bother, be unkind

Whispering

For you I'd give up all I own

And move to a communist country

If you came with me, of course

And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you

And lose those pounds, and learn about football

If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't

So don't bother

I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine

I promise you will never see me cry

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type, not your type, not your type, not your type

I promise you will never see me cry


End file.
